The Legend of Zelda: The Four Wind Wakers
by El Fonz0
Summary: What happens when you combine The Four Swords Saga and Wind Waker? You get four Links traveling the seas, that's what! Rating T just to be safe.
1. The Beginning

This is my third story! Please, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr..." a large beast growled.

"I've finally caught you Brawn! I've cornered you to the Four Sword Sanctuary! It's over!" a ghost-like being said.

"Grrrr? ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" The Brawn said.

The Brawn then attacks the ghostly being into the Four Sword, aborbing part of the Four Sword's power.

"Arrrrgh!" the ghost screamed.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr." The Brawn said, trying to say "bye-bye."

He then time traveled out of the Sanctuary.

"Not... again... I... n-need to... d-draw the F-Four Sword and go t-to t-the p-past." the ghost said before disappearing.

100 years prior to _Wind _Wake_r_.

"So this is Hyrule in the past." the ghost said, awed at the sight of underwater Hyrule.

"I should look inside the castle."

He went inside Hyrule Castle and was shocked to find everything frozen in time.

"Hmmm... Hm? That giant statue looks suspicious. I should check it out."

He goes to the statue and finds that there is a room under the statue.

"The legendary Master Sword."

He goes to check it out. When he looks to the end of the room, he sees a picture of Ganon, King of Darkness, The Sealed One. He goes to check THAT out and finds a room behind it. It looks like the basic stucture of the Four Sword Sanctuary.

"An early Four Sword Sanctuary?"

In the future... In a Picori village...

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!" The Brawn roared.

"Somebody help us!" a Minish yelled.

The Brawn is seen killing Minish left and right.

"Grrrive grrrrme grrrrhe grrrrchild!" The Brawn growled at the infant Vaati's mother.

"P-please! Have mercy!" Vaati's mother cried.

"ROOOOAAAARRRR!" He roared before killing Vatti's mother.

"Goo Goo Ga Ga!" Vaati said due not being able to speak.

"Grrrrrrrr..." The Brawn growled before taking Vatti with him to the past.

9 years prior to _Wind Waker,_ when Link was 2. On Outset Island.

"Isn't he the most adorable child you've ever seen, mother?" Link's mother said.

"Yes, very adorable." Link's Grandma said.

"I'm going outside for a bit."

"All right, then."

Link's mother went outside and Link's Grandma went back to making soup, when suddenly...

The ghost appears and notices Link.

"The Hero of Winds..." the ghost said.

He then uses some magic on Link and he spilts into four. One in a green cradle, one in a red cradle, one in a blue cradle, and one in a purple cradle.

Grandma comes back from making soup and sees what happened to Link. And notices the ghost.

"W-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?" Grandma studders.

"Pardon me for my intrusion, and my name is Master Ghost-Bot, but I perfer to be called Ghost-Bot." Ghost-Bot said.

"Ghost-Bot?" Grandma said.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Why are you here?"

"I was chasing an old enemy prior to coming here. But puting that aside, I have one question for you. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"Good. I have blessed your grandson with the power of the Four Sword."

"Four Sword?"

"It is a powerful sword from the future."

"*Gasp* You're from the future?!"

"Yes. But back on topic... He has been spilt into four beings. You must raise them as if they were brothers and you cannot tell them the truth until the time is right. And THIS is the Four Sword."

He brings out the Four Sword.

"The Four Sword?"

"Yes, I also have the power to control time at my will. Allow me to demonstrate."

Ghost-Bot stops time except for him and Grandma.

"Has time stopped?"

"Yes, everything and everyone cannot move. Allow me to take you to the Four Sword Sanctuary."

Instantly, they're at the Four Sword Sanctuary.

"This is the Four Sword Sanctuary?" Grandma asked.

"Yes. This is an early Four Sword Chamber. Now, I must place the Four Sword in that pedestal."

He does so. And the Chamber lights up.

"When the sword is drawn by the one who is four, a Great Evil will arise." Ghost-Bot said.

"The one who is four? What does that mean?"

"Link is the one who is four. Now, shall we go back?"

"Yes."

When they get back to Outset, Ghost-Bot tells Grandma to tell the other adults of the island what he told her. And with that, he disappears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like that? A combination of _The Four Swords Saga _and _Wind Waker._ Please review!


	2. Ganondorf and The Brawn meet

My second chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 years before Ghost-Bot appeared at the Links' house, The Brawn went to The Forsaken Fortress to talk with Ganondorf.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! Lighting fills the sky!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

"Hm hm hm." Ganondorf chuckled. "What a dreadful day."

Then, The Brawn appeared, holding the infant Vaati and what appears to be an infant Shadow Link.

"Who are you? Who are they?" Ganondorf asked The Brawn.

"Grrrrrrrrr. Grrrrrrrr." The Brawn anwsered with grumbles.

"Brawn's a strange name. The two are called Vaati and Shadow Link?"

"Grrrrrrrrr."

"It's also strange I can understand you, Brawn."

"Grrrrrrrrrr."

"Why do you want me to raise them as my children?"

"Grrrrrrrrrr."

"I see. In the future, I created Shadow Link to fool Link in pulling the Four Sword to release Vaati, the Wind Mage, so I could absorb the six shrine maidens' power, correct?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr."

"I can't tell them the truth until the time is right. And raise them as if they were brothers. Very well, it is nice to now I will have 3 more allies."

"Grrrrrrrr."

"The Four Sword? Never heard of it."

"Grrrrrrrrr."

"WHAT?! My future self is sealed in the Four Sword?!"

"Grrrrrrrrr."

And with that, The Brawn dissapears.

"That beast is a strange one." Ganondorf remarked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, it's not as long as the first chapter, but that's because it's kinda the same dialog as the first chapter. Please review!


End file.
